


Consequences

by curiously_me



Category: Final Fantasy XV, Kingsglaive
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 00:05:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13042371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiously_me/pseuds/curiously_me
Summary: Noctis is sick to death of Nyx not taking a moment to think things through.





	Consequences

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LogicDive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LogicDive/gifts).



> A third gift for LogicDive (Amid-a-Lightless-Place on tumblr) for the NyxNoct Secret Santa exchange on tumblr.
> 
> p.s. I just figured out the anonymous posting capability of AO3, lol, so I backposted the other two gifts and am posting this one.

“Honestly, Nyx, what were you thinking? I just... I can’t even fathom what you expected was going to happen. You know that you can’t just stick your nose into things and not have to face the consequences of your actions!”

Nyx sat still, quietly watching as Noctis cleaned his hand, disinfecting the bite and checking that he wasn’t going to need stitches or a potion. Honestly, the bite wasn’t that bad, it had barely broken the skin and even the pain was negligible, though Nyx’s fingers felt stiff and were a little swollen from the attack they’d suffered.

The Glaive couldn’t help but smile softly down at his young Prince, waiting for him to finish bandaging his hand before speaking.

“You know, you’re kind of ridiculously cute when you’re worried, did you know that?”

Noctis gaped at him, momentarily speechless and annoyed beyond words at how blasë the older man was being about the situation he’d gotten himself into.

“You were mauled by a wild animal, Nyx!” He sputtered, years of etiquette classes thrown to the wind.

Nyx laughed, a deep belly laugh that shook his frame, pulling Noctis up and into a tight embrace.

“Noct, love, you make it sound as if I let a mad coeurl use me as a chew toy when it was only a chocobo chick who was mad that is taken away her snack.”


End file.
